Kadykchan
by Kapten Masa Depan
Summary: Kau tak bisa berlari dan melawan. Kau hanya bisa bersembunyi lalu pelankan suaramu. Karena mungkin saja, 'dia' mendengarmu.


Sebenarnya ini chapter special fict saya yang berjudul eh? 3x, tapi ntar list charanya berubah lagi.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kadykchan © Saitou senichi

Warning! AU, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya.

_Kau tak bisa berlari dan melawan. Kau hanya bisa bersembunyi lalu pelankan suaramu. Karena mungkin saja, 'dia' mendengarmu._

.

_[Pokoknya, kau harus membelikan kami oleh-oleh, Hinata!]_

_[Dan—ugh sepertinya pulsaku habis, mahal sekali sih nelpon antar Negara, pokoknya jangan lupa oleh-oleh dan hati-hati Hinata, bye.]_

'_Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya tadi setelah Sakura menelpon, aku segera menghubungi ayah.' _Hinata menghela napas pelan.

Sebenarnya beberapa jam lalu ia—begitupula penumpang bus lainnya, terjebak di jalanan besar ini akibat bus tiba-tiba mogok. Mau tak mau mereka semua terduduk di halte terdekat. Hinata kembali memperhatikan pandangan yang tersaji. Dan mulai mengingat-ingat kembali beberapa kejadian sampai ia terdampar disini. Beberapa kali ia memijat betis, pinggul dan pergelangan kakinya yang pegal. Benar-benar jarak dari bandara internasional Rusia menuju tempat tujuan mampu membuat dirinya serasa tidak memiliki bokong―ah lupakan. Ditambah sekarang ia tengah berada di halte tak terawat, jangan lupakan pepohonan rimbun di sepanjang jalan.

"Seharusnya aku datang ke Rusia bersama ayah saja," gumamnya pelan.

Sesalnya bukan hanya karena ia tidak bisa berangkat bersama dengan ayah dan adiknya, tapi karena ia juga tidak bisa ikut menikmati liburan bersama dengan Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto. Pun juga ia tidak mengerti bahasa Rusia dan tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di sepanjang jalan. _Double crap! _Mata uniknya kembali memperhatikan beberapa penumpang yang sama-sama terdampar di sini.

'_Ugh tidak adakah perempuan berasal dari Jepang, disini?'_ Hinata kembali membatin, melihat semua penumpang ternyata berisikan beberapa pria dan wanita asing. Ah sekarang Hinata begitu merindukan sosok Sakura yang selalu bersamanya.

"Saya sudah menelpon perusahaan bus, mereka akan datang beberapa jam lagi karena ada badai menghadang," jelas sang supir menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Hinata menghela napas kesekian kalinya. Bukankah itu perkataannya beberapa menit lalu? Sungguh membuat keadaan yang lain tambah merasa heran.

"Sepertinya kita semua harus berjalan, tidak ada gunanya juga berdiam diri di sini," usul seorang pria dewasa berkulit eksotik dengan kacamata itu.

"Bee, benar. Sebentar lagi juga sore," sahut teman wanita cantik bersurai merah maroon.

"Tapi di sini begitu berbahaya," ucap supir itu lagi sembari menghadang pria besar eksotis tersebut,, "lebih baik anda semua berdiam di dalam bus saja."

Pria yang bernama Bee itu menggeram kesal, "hei pak, kami bosan menunggu bantuan yang entah sampai kapan terjebak di dalam badai!"

Keadaan semakin memanas, manakala beberapa penumpang lainnya membenarkan perkataan Bee. Dan Hinata mulai panik ketika salah satu diantara mereka semua, tidak ada yang berniat melerai ataupun membenarkan ucapan supir tua itu. Hinata semakin meringis ketika melihat otot bisep pria itu mengencang karena gerakan lengannya yang menarik kerah baju supir tua itu. Sedikit berlari menuju pria itu.

"Tuan," Hinata mencoba memanggil dengan lembut, berharap pria itu sedikit melunak, "bisakah kau tidak menggunakan kekerasan pada supir ini?" ada nada ketegasan di balik itu.

Bee hanya menoleh lalu mendecih, "kau gadis kecil, apakah kamu tidak merasa lelah menunggu berjam-jam?" Hinata terdiam. "Ini bahkan hampir menjelang sore, dan di kota sana istriku sedang menunggu―bukan hanya itu, ponselku dengan yang lain pun mati."

'_Ahh' _

"…"

"Tidak etis pula jika kau membentak pria tua," suara berat itu mengintrupsi mereka.

Sontak mereka semua menoleh keasal suara. Kedua mata Hinata hanya berkedip melihatnya. Merasa aneh sekaligus ganjil, sejak kapan orang itu ada di sana? Maksud Hinata, bukankah ia duduk di sebelah tempat pria itu tadi? Dan Hinata rasa, tadi di sampingnya ia tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

"Baiklah kita bagi saja menjadi dua kelompok," seorang pria bersurai silver memberikan solusi, "yang sependapat dengan supir ini diam saja disini, dan beberapa ikut dengan pria itu."

Bee menjatuhkan tubuh supir itu sembari menghembuskan napas, "baiklah ayo cepat, kita hanya harus mengikuti jalan raya ini."

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, beberapa orang yang sependapat dengan Bee, mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan halte itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa orang. Hinata hanya menelan ludah menghadapi hal seperti ini. Setelah mengetahui keadaan supir itu baik-baik saja, Hinata kembali lagi ke tempatnya. Duduk di beberapa meter dari pria dingin itu.

Tik.

Tik

Tik… tik….

Waktu berputar terasa cepat, sehingga langit bumi Rusia ini mulai berwarna jingga kemerahan. Penumpang yang tersisa pun semakin gelisah, tak terkecuali Hinata yang sedari tadi memeriksa ponselnya yang tidak juga aktif meski ia telah memasang _powerbank. _

'_Ini aneh sekali, kenapa ponselku tidak menyala juga?' _perasaannya mulai tidak enak, tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian horror yang menimpanya beberapa bulan lalu saat pertama kali masuk Konoha High School bersama dengan Sakura. _'Ih apa sih!_' kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala dengan keras, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu. Namun sial jantungnya mulai berdebar, perasaannya pun mulai gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

"Uh?" Hinata menoleh pada pria bermata jade itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi meski wajahnya tidak melirik pada Hinata.

Hinata memandang layar hitam ponselnya sekali lagi, "ini aneh sekali," Hinata tahu, seharusnya ia tidak berbicara pada orang asing, Tapi perasaan gelisah ini tidak mau ia pendam sendiri, dan setidaknya mungkin pria ini tahu solusinya. "Ponselku tidak aktif meski sudah di _charge_ beberapa menit lalu―padahal aku rasa sewaktu kilometer 35, baterai ponselku terisi penuh."

Lelaki itu diam tak merespon. Hinata pun hanya menunduk.

"Terakhir kali kapan ponselmu menyala?" tanyanya.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, menatap pria itu. "Aku rasa beberapa menit sebelum mencapai halte ini," Hinata coba mengingat beberapa menit sesudah Sakura menelponnya. Ia ingat layar saat itu menunjukan baterai ponselnya _full_.

Hatinya semakin gelisah. Terlebih perlahan-lahan langit mulai gelap. Beberapa penumpang yang sabar pun mulai masuk ke dalam bus. Hinata merapatkan kembali jaket lavendernya, di Negara ini cuaca akan semakin dingin jika malam hari.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam bus," ucap pria itu.

Hinata berjalan di belakang pria itu menuju bus. Dan mulai memilih duduk di tengah jajaran kursi. Sedangkan pria itu berada di jajaran paling belakang. Baru saja ia akan terlelap, tiba-tiba radio dari bus menyala. Bukan hanya itu, suara sunyi dari bus membuat suara itu terasa semakin keras terdengar.

KRESEKKK KRESEKKK.

Hinata mulai berdiri, begitu juga penumpang lainnya. Pria bermata jade itu mulai mendekat pada kursi pengemudi lalu membesarkan volumenya.

Suara gemeresek dicampur dengingan terdengar disana. Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang yang bergelombang.

"Apa itu?" salah satu penumpang mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Ssshhhtt," ucap pria itu.

KRESEEEKKKKK KRESEEEKKKK HE—KRESEK—LP.

Semuanya mulai terdiam. Jantung Hinata mulai berdebar tak karuan, tangannya masih menggenggam ponsel.

KRESEEEKKK—HELP ME!

Kemudian di akhiri dengan dengungan hebat menyakitkan telinga.

"WHAT THE HELL! Apa-apan siaran tadi?!—dan bukankah suara tadi mirip Karin?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan?"

Tangan Hinata mulai gemetar, rasa gelisahnya semakin menjadi. Semua pikiran buruk bergelayut dalam benaknya.

"Dia seharusnya mendengarkanku," supir tua itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pria bermata jade itu.

Semua penumpang yang tersisa mulai mendekati supir tersebut kecuali Hinata yang masih diam berdiri di tempat duduknya. Namun telinganya mampu mendengar dengan baik setiap hembusan napas memburu para penumpang.

"Sebelum saya menceritakan cerita ini, lebih baik kita saling mengenal, perkenalkan nama saya Ohnoky Bellchmidzt."

"Kau ini apa-apa—"'

"Gaara, namaku Gaara," pria bermata jade itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Juugo."

"Oh baiklah, namaku Daymaroo (Daimaru)"

"Pakurra."

Dan semua menoleh pada satu orang lagi. Mengetahui dirinya menjadi sorotan, ia mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Hinata."

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup."

Ohnoky mulai memasang wajah serius, "bagi kami supir bus―khusus daerah ini—yang melewati jalur terbengkalai ini, harus memiliki jadwal khusus hari-hari dihindari," dia memberi jeda, "jadwal dimana tiba-tiba semua barang elektronik mati, dan transportasi tidak berfungsi―seperti sekarang."

Daymaroo mengumpat kasar lalu berjalan menuju bangku belakang. Hinata terdiam mencoba mencerna keadaan.

"Seharusnya saya sudah mengantarkan anda semua ke kota—hanya saja seperti yang kalian ketahui kemacetan parah menghadang kita tadi. Sebelum semua barang elektronik mati, saya mencoba menghubungi yang lain—dan mereka akan datang jika matahari sudah beranjak."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" Tanya Pakura dengan nada tak percaya. "Bukankah seharusnya kita memutar balik—maksudku berjalan berlawanan arah—kembali?"

"Semua sama saja, kita hanya bisa menunggu," ucap Ohnoky dengan nada pasrah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Karin," Juugo mengucapkan itu lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. "Apakah ini seperti invasi teroris?" Ohnoky menggeleng pelan.

"Kita tidak bisa diam begitu saja," Daymaroo mulai bersua kembali. "Aku tidak mau menunggu hal yang mungkin saja sedang bergerak kemari—" ia mengambil ransel. "—yang mungkin akan mencelakakan kita."

Hinata hanya menelan ludah saat melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi. Ia shock berat dengan semua keadaan mencekam ini—bahkan lebih buruk daripada kejadian bertemu dengan wanita bermulut robek di kelas 3-9.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di depan sana?" Gaara berjalan menuju kaca bus besar di depan kursi pengemudi, menatap jalanan aspal yang gelap. "Apakah kau pernah mengalami hal ini?"

Ia mengangguk, "bukan aku, lebih tepatnya ayahku—di depan sana adalah kota Kadykchan, kota mati. Banyak sekali hal yang tidak diketahui bersemayam di sana."

Pakura tertawa sinis, "yang benar saja, kita hidup di dunia modern dan kau masih percaya hal tahayul? Bukankah masyarakat Rusia tidak memiliki kepercayaan—memahami konsep komunisme?" ia mulai berjalan bolak balik. Terlihat menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan menyangkal apa yang terjadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau ikut dengan pria, tadi?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada datar namun penuh dengan sindiran.

Semua pembicaraan mereka terdengar samar di telinga Hinata. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara degupan jantung yang semakin lama semakin menggila dan deru napasnya sendiri. Ia tahu ada makhluk lain yang hidup berdampingan dengan mereka. Yang tak mampu mereka lihat namun terasa eksistensinya. Dan yang lebih parahnya ia pernah melihatnya.

"A…aku rasa kita harus memutar balik," Hinata mencoba mengemukakan pikirannya, ia lebih memilih aman dengan memutar balik.

"Memutar balik butuh waktu yang panjang gadis kecil," Daymaroo masih berada di sana, menatap jalan aspal yang berada di belakang jendela bus.

KRESEEKK KRESSSEEEKKKKK

Tubuh semua penumpang menegang kaget. Gemerisik radio kembali lagi terdengar, namun di iringi suara aneh seperti—gelembung udara yang tercipta di dalam air, dan beberapa lainnya seperti ketika kau menahan cairan saliva di dalam mulut dan mencoba menggetarkannya.

KRESSSEEKKK I—KRESSEEKK—WILL—FIND—KRESSEEKK.

Pats.

Jangankan berbicara, bahkan menarik napas pun serasa sulit bagi Hinata. Ia takut, ia ingin menangis, tapi ia harus bisa pulang.

"Shit! Sepertinya kita harus keluar dari bus ini…"

.

.

_Cepat berlari… dan temukanlah kegelapan… bersembunyi di dalamnya…_

.

.

A/n : gak ada OC, disana semua pure asli chara Naruto. Cuman nama belakang sama penulisannya saya ubah. Biar gak keliatan jepang banget.

Kritik saran di terima.


End file.
